


Secret

by omega_fuzzy (capn_fuzzy)



Series: A/B/O Hannigram Drabbles [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/omega_fuzzy
Summary: Will comes to work wearing one of Hannibal's sweaters. Bev has questions.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: A/B/O Hannigram Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878082
Comments: 14
Kudos: 451





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. This is going to be one of several various mpreg drabbles/prompt fills that may or may not adhere to any specific order or universe, other than all being omegaverse. For example, this prompt takes place in an au where they're in an established relationship during the timeline of season 1, when Will is still teaching, but not every prompt that I contribute will adhere to this au. Some will be alpha!Hannibal/omega!Will, like this one, others will be reversed.
> 
> I think that's pretty much everything. Enjoy!

It had been about a week and a half since Will first noticed the tiny bump that was starting to make itself known, but he'd been able to hide it under his clothes with ease. Much to both his and Hannibal's surprise, the barely-noticeable swell had quickly begun to make Will's slacks fit him just a bit more snug, and while Hannibal was elated at the development, Will had been hoping he could conceal his pregnancy for a while longer. But, he supposed, it couldn't really be helped; having both smaller than average hips for a male omega and a small build overall meant that the baby really had nowhere to grow but out. He tried not to think about how big he would be as he neared his due date because of it, but at least for now he could put off having to get new clothes by borrowing a few of Hannibal's things. The red sweater he'd chosen this morning hung from his frame but still looked professional over his dress shirt, loose enough to cover the curve of his belly and long enough to hide the fact that he'd left his pants button undone for the sake of comfort.

Hannibal had gotten tied up with one of his patients and was unable to meet up with Will for lunch as usual, though he'd promised to make it up to him later. Still, Will must not have been able to hide the disappointment on his face as he replied to Hannibal's apologetic text because he looked up from his phone to see the concerned face of Beverly Katz, standing in the doorway of the break room.

“Spending your lunch break alone?” she guessed, smiling sympathetically when Will nodded. “Not if I can help it,” she said, pulling up a chair at his table and sitting down next to him.

“You don't have to, if you had somewhere you needed to be,” Will said, opening his lunch box and smiling to see the lovingly-crafted meal Hannibal had prepared for him.

“I actually came looking for you,” Bev said, setting her coffee thermos on the desk. Noting the surprised and, frankly, panicked look on Will's face, she shook her head. “Don't worry, it's not for Jack, I just wanted to ask you something.”

Feeling only slightly relieved, Will skimmed over the reheating instructions and stood up to put his lunch container in the microwave. “Okay, and what's that?”

“When were you gonna fess up about being pregnant?”

Will froze, his hands instinctively going to the hem of his sweater. “I'm not...how did you...is it that obvious already?”

“Well, not to anyone who doesn't pay attention,” she said. “I noticed Hannibal seems more...protective of you when he visits, for one, and I haven't seen you touch a drop of coffee in weeks now. And you looked sicker than usual at the last crime scene Jack had you examine.” She gave Will a gentle smile as he finally turned to face her. “Not to mention, you touch your belly constantly.”

“I don't...” Will started to argue, before realizing that, in fact, he'd unconsciously laid his palm flat against his bump, his thumb stroking it lightly. He quickly pulled it away and busied himself with taking his lunch from the microwave, ignoring the smug look on Bev's face as he sat back down.

“So, how far along are you, then?” she asked. “Not very, from the look of it.”

“Nine and a half weeks,” he said in a hushed voice, watching for any passersby who might walk past the break room and overhear. “We're not, um...actually telling anyone just yet, probably not for another few weeks, so--”

“I can keep a secret, don't worry,” she said. “Is this why you're wearing his sweater today? You don't normally seem like the type of couple who wears each other's clothing, at least in public...”

“It's...more comfortable, yeah,” Will admitted, blushing. “Doctor said the reason I'm showing so soon is because of my body type, and it's, um...complicating things...” He nudged his container of food towards Bev, silently offering to share, but she declined. “I thought maybe wearing his clothes I could hide it a little longer.”

“From everyone else, you mean,” she teased. “Plus, there's the added bonus of having baby daddy's scent on you all day--”

Will glared, though with his baggy sweater and lips wrapped around his fork, it didn't come across as intimidating as he'd hoped. Maybe tomorrow he'd just eat lunch in his classroom.


End file.
